This invention relates generally to removable decking providing access to machinery and duct work installed in the interstitial space between the ceiling of one stroy of a building and the floor structure of the story immediately above that ceiling. More particularly, it relates to a floor or deck whose joists and deck members do not interfere with air-circulation in the interstitial space and which can be easily completely removed for installation of additional machinery and then can be easily replaced in position.
Building structures, particularly those for hospitals, are now being provided with comparatively large interstitial spaces, particularly above operating rooms and laboratories, in which large machinery, such as generators or the like can be installed or in which ducts and pipes and other equipment are installed which require maintenance and repair.
Prior art platforms or cat walks, providing access to such machinery or duct works installed in the interstitial space require large steel structural members such as joists and decking which may interfere with air circulation required by building codes for such spaces or are cumbersome and difficult to remove and are even more difficult to replace after repair work has been completed.